Healing
by Keiko-Wolfe
Summary: The war has left many scars on the shinobi that thought in it. Sasuke lost his brother once again, Sakura saw many of her comrades die and closed her heart and Kiba lost his ability to see. The three of them are given a mission with a girl named Bandit, who knows much more about healing the heart than anyone... SasuSaku, KibaOc, Future NaruHina and ShikaIno, suggested NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

Tsunade sat behind her desk sorting through piles of paperwork, tired circle beneath her eyes. A light knock against the door caught her attention and she looked up from her work.

"Come in..."

The door opened and a girl of about seventeen walked in. Her long shaggy white hair fell to her ankles, her long fringe slightly obscuring her bright topaz yellow eyes that were voide of pupils. Her body was covered by a sleeve-less red dress that fell just above the middle of her thighs and was quite tight around her large chest. Her feet remained bare. A red ninja headband covered her forehead, a pawprint engraved into the metal. A dalmation walked in soon after her, it's eyes as bright yellow as the girls.

"Ahh, Bandit-hime, I'm glad you could make it!"

Tsunade stood up and walked over to the small girl and bowed to her. The girl smiled and nodded her head towards the woman.

"Anything for you Tsuna-chan!"

Tsunade smiled and went back to her desk and sat down. Bandit sat down just opposite her.

"I bet you're wondering why I called for you..." The girl nodded and Tsunade began. "As you know the war has left quite a scar on Konoha. It has been a year and a few of my shinobi are having some trouble dealing with all that's happened. I've tried my hardest for them, but somethings I just can't heal. You and I both know that I don't have much time left, and before I pass on, I want to see the life return to their eyes... I believe only you can help me with this..."

Bandit nodded and stroked the head of her dalmation.

"I understand... What will you have me do?"

"I need you to go on a mission with them and work your magic as you do."

Bandit's eyes seem to brighten up at the word mission.

"Wait, you mean I get to go on a mission?!"

Tsunade smiled at the girls excitement and nodded.

"Yes, I think it's time for you to be accepted as a ninja of Konoha..." Bandit grinned and ran over to Tsunade, embracing her with happiness, tears of joy slipping down her face. "Do you best, Bandit-hime..."

"I will!"

"Now go pack and be back here by dusk."

"Okay!" The white haired girl ran from the room, the dalmation close at her feet.

/

Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru stood in the Hokage's office waiting for Tsunade to tell them of their latest mission. Sakura's hair now fell to her shoulder blades and framed her delicate face, a turquoise diamond seal in the center of her forehead. Her uniform consisted of a short red, long sleeved kimono with a white circle in the center of her back and a pair of short black leggins. Her feet had adopted a pair of black ninja boots and her hands a pair of metal plated, black gloves. Sasuke stood beside her, wearing anbu gear, his sword strapped to his back and the anbu tattoo, clear on his left arm. Kiba sat on the floor next to Akamaru, who had grown even larger. Kiba's scruffy brown hair had gotten longer and his eyes had been bandaged, hidden from veiw. He wore a black tunic and dark grey, three quarter length trousers. Tsunade stood up as the door to the office opened and Bandit walked in with her dalmation.

"Everyone this is Bandit, the heiress to the Seishin clan. She will be going on this mission with you." Everyone turned to look at the small girl except Kiba. "She and her ninkin, Spirit are a vital part of this mission so I expect you to treat her as one of the team and get to know her. Any questions?" No one made a sound and the Hokage continued. "This mission will consist with you four taking a very important scroll to Oto. It is vital Orochimaru gets this scroll to keep the truce we have with him." They all nodded and Tsunade threw the scroll to Bandit. "Bandit will be the one to keep the scroll, and only Bandit, due to confidential reasons. Understood?!"

"Understood!" They all called out in unison and left the room. Bandit was last to leave and nodded to Tsunade before she left.


	2. Chapter 2

The group walked through a forest path, Bandit a little ahead of the others. The white haired girl held an expression of sesriousness on her face, contemplating on how she was going to help everyone, like Tsunade asked her. Sakura caught up to her and placed a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Excuse me, Bandit, but isn't your hair a bit long? It could hinder you if we come across any enime's..." Sakura's voice was monotone and held no emotion. Bandit looked at her hair and nodded slightly.

"Ahh, proberly..." Bandit began to plait her hair into two braids and examined Sakura.

"Why did you grow your hair so long anyway?"

"I've never been allowed to go on a mission so I never really thought about cutting it." Sakura lifted one of her slender pink eye brows in a questioning manor. Bandit finished plaiting her hair and scured them together at the ends.

"Never been allowed to go on a mission?"

"Yeah, when I was younger I got an illness that prevented me from becoming a ninja. I was trained seperatly from the academy students because of it. Recently I've been being treated by Tsunade, and the illness has gotten a lot better, allowing me to start going on missions."

"Ahh, isn't this quite a high ranking mission for your first?"

"Maybe, but thats the reason all three of you were selected." Sakura nodded and they continued to walk in silence. Bandit began to recall all the time Tsunade had spoken of her deciple Sakura and noticed how different the pinkette was. In the stories Tsunade spoke of Sakura being a hot headed, but loving and caring girl, completely different from the girl now standing next to her.

/

It soon reached midnight and they were nearing the border. Sasuke stopped everyone and they began to set up camp. Once they were finished Bandit walked over to Sasuke, Spirit by her side.

"I'll take first watch, you can go sleep." Sasuke shook his head to what the girl said and sat with his back against a tree, his deep onyx eyes very alert. Bandit just nodded and sat down next to him. "Either way I am keeping watch."

"Hn." Was Sasuke's only reply and Bandit rolled her yellow eyes. She closed her eyes and listened to her surroundings, completely blocking anything that would distact her out of her mind.

It was soon time to change shifts and Sakura swapped with Bandit and the white haired girl entered the tent where Kiba currently slept with Akamaru. Spirit curled up in a ball next to the girl as she sat down. The job Tsunade gave to her may be sightly harder than she first assumes. Bandit lay down and quickly fell into a light sleep.

/

Bandit was suddenly woken by a sudden pain grabbing onto her arm. She looked to see Kiba's hand gripping onto her tightly as he suffered through a harsh nightmare. She winced in pain as his hold on her got tighter and tighter.

"Inuzuka... wake up..." She stuggled to say and his fingers dug into her skin. Bandit took a deep breath and tried to pry the hand off of her, but failed. She began to build chakra up in her free hand and gently tapped Kiba's wrist, causing him to instantly wake yup. He shot into an upright position and released Bandits arm that was slightly smeared with her own blood. She looked at Kiba worringly.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" The boy snapped at her. Bandit's expression suddenly became serious and she slapped the dog boy around the face. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You have barely any sixth sense..."

"What?"

"You should have seen, or more like felt that coming."

"Well I'm sorry but if you haven't noticed I am blind!"

"You don't need to see to know whats coming."

"And how would you know?"

"I had an illness that could make me unable to see at any moment. I grew up with my eyes blindfolded so I could deal with the situation. Something you need to learn yourself." Kiba growled lowly at the girl and the scent of blood slowly drifted to his nose.

"You're bleeding!" Bandit noticed the blood and sighed.

"Just a little, nothing I can't handle." Bandit climbed out of the tent and sighed deeply to herself. Tsunade had told her of a boy who lost his sight during the war. The wounds healed and his sight should have returned to him but he was still blind. Bandit sighed and reached into her holster and gently touched the scroll that was resting within her pocket.


End file.
